ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Itsy's hiding spot discovered
Where: A small group of Red Sukara trees not far from the gate that block off a small waterfall and swiming whole. A place Itsy found when exploring the woods that she uses to Relax and train. Who: Itsy,Taka,Yume: Itsy's hiding spot discovoered ItsumoAi: -Itsy sat at the base of a red sukara tree her two kittens curled up next to her she looked like she was sleeping but she was simply mediating calming herself for what could come. Normally itsy was alone in this part of the forest though it was not far from the gate of Yonshi the others seldom venture out here with her, thus her guard was down- TakashiroSarutobi: Taka layed in the shallow beach that was next to the red sukara trees, taking a nap ItsumoAi: -Neko one of Itsy’s kittens woke up from its nap it spotted taka by the water and ran over to pounce at him Neko was the little grey kitten that was mischievous and like to cause trouble especially with taka. Itsy would peek through her eyes as she heard the kitten paw away and she followed it with her eyes. She had not noticed taka sleeping over by the water and she would laugh softly petting the still sleeping white kitten that lay next to her shaking her head softly- TakashiroSarutobiTakashiroSarutobi Whisper: Taka groaned soflty as he felt a small weight upon his chest, now looking up at the cute kitty, he would reach out and scratch it behind the ear with a smile on his face ItsumoAi: -Neko would purr but bat at his hand playful with his paw. Itsy would smile and close her eyes once more returning to her meditative state but finding it hard to focus she would open her eyes once more and sigh softly- “Hello Taka” –she would say in a kind voice knowing he would be able to hear her since he was not far away from the tree she rested under.- TakashiroSarutobi: "Hey itsy!" he got up,holding onto neko and walked over to her "What is going on,itsy-bitsy??" ItsumoAi: -Itsy would laugh as Neko struggled as he was picked up and carried- “Not much Taka, Just meditating Exams are coming up vary soon and I want a clear head. When did you find this place?” –she asked curiously she had been coming here since she was welcomed to Yonshi and she had never seen anyone here before.- TakashiroSarutobi: "I...uh...followed you here.. really" he laughed softly and knealt over to let down the struggling kitten ItsumoAi: -Neko would run over and pounce on the other kitten and they would start playing. As itsy looked up with a smile at Taka.- “oh?” –she would say surprise in her voice but she would nod- “It’s vary calming here I come here to train and sleep sometimes when I don’t have the energy to make it back to the Apartments.” TakashiroSarutobi: "Well it does have a very serene and peaceful feel to the place here.. i like it already" he walked over to where she was sitting and sat next to her,wearing a large grin upon his face as he looked a her ItsumoAi: -Itsy blushed as she realized she had taken off her jacket and was only covered by the bandages. She quickly wrapped her arms around her body as she tilted her head with a smile- “I’m glad you like it, Most don’t even know it exists and it’s a good place to go for a swim. The only downfall is that it is not as warm as the hot springs.” –she would say trying to hide her embarrassment but her jacket was back at the apartment she couldn’t just summon it here she would have to wait and grab it when she returned to the apartment she had not thought she would need it here.- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -moving along the tree's yume would let his black metal staff guid him, as his hand moved to drag along the trees that would seem to be resting beside him. drawling in a deep breath he would seem to space out, being deep in his own thoughts- ItsumoAi: -Itsy heard the rustling of leaves and glanced over in that direction still blushing deeply because she felt exposed she would see Yume he looked almost asleep but she would smile and yell out to him- “yume, Yume over here” –The kittens would stop their crazy playing and look to see who Itsy was yelling for as itsy turned her attention back to taka still with her arms wrapped around her body, Taka must have been speechless as well.- TakashiroSarutobi: .Taka just stared at itsy, noticing her major lack of upper clothing, unable to say anything due tot he thin bandages around her chest Guest_YumeMoumoku: -hearing itsy's voice yume would snape out of his daze and seem to move to look directly at her. moving torwards her he would come to a stop as his staff would hit the side of her foot- hey itsy -he would say in his wisper like voice befor offering her a big warm smile. tilting his head to the side abit, he would apear to be lissening all the while his gaze would seem to stare past her- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would gently lift her hand and try to smack Taka on the head getting him to snap out of his trance keeping her other arm wrapped around her body. She would then glance over at Yume and smile- “Hey Yume. How are you?”-her voice could not hide her embarrassment as she sat there but she would still smile up at Yume- TakashiroSarutobi: He grabbed at her hand as he tried to catch it out of the air, sticking his tongue out at her "Nyah nyah haha" Guest_YumeMoumoku: -hearing itsy's question yume would smile- i'm alright and yourself? -moving yume would slide Oka's bag off his back to let it rest gentaly on the ground beside him. streaching out abit he would then turn to face her once more befor instantly letting his head snap to the side as he heard another voice. letting out a quiet chuckle yume would smile- hey taka sorry didn't see you there -he would chuckle at his own blind joke- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would move her hand so that he could not grab it as it moved she would glance back just in time to see his tongue stick out she would attempt to grab his tongue as she stuck her own tongue out at Taka. Her eyes would look back to Yume who had joined them on the ground. And speak- “I’m alright just relaxing a bit before training.” –she would say softly as she let out a soft giggle- TakashiroSarutobi: "Ha! nice one Yume!" he grinned at him for his clever joke and reached over to gently pat his back "So what have you been upto puppetman??" He then s;ide his tongue inot his mouth and darted his hand at Itsumo's tongue quickly Guest_YumeMoumoku: -he would let out a quiet chuckle as he lissen to the two- not a whole lot learn to throw kunai surprisingly i'm really good at it and started making some progress on my puppet -he would seem to smile even more at the last part, everything about just talking about oka would draw out his excitement. in the few days he had his puppet he had already grown so attached to it- so you guys ready for the exam tomarow (today for me XD)- ItsumoAi: -itsy would laugh as taka’s hand moved she had already spoken since she stuck her tongue out at him so it was now once again in her mouth safe and sound she would shake her head as she looked back at taka and laugh at the fact he had not been quick enough to grab her tongue. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle she was in her place of serenity and peace here by the waterfall in the forest. Neko would climb into Yume’s lap and snuggle up to him the little kitten liked yume’s company for some reason itsy could not figure out. Nemo the little white kitten would walk over to taka and smack him with her tiny paw. Itsy would let out a sigh as she heard Yume’s question about the Exams.- “I spoke to our Kage last night and he asked me the same question. I feel I am ready for the Exams I trust the training of my Sensei and the Training of Miss Ryu will help me pass the exams with no trouble.” –she would smile after she spoke- TakashiroSarutobi: He grunted as she had already pulled her tongue into her mouth, then lightly poked her nose as he went to go sit down, only to feel a small ittle itty bitty paw tap at him. it was the kitty again. He picked up Neko and set it in his lap and petting it softly behind the ears "I love these little itty bitty kkittys" Guest_YumeMoumoku: -feeling one of the kittens jump into his lap, yume would let out a quiet chuckle befor letting his fingers move to glide lightly threw its soft fur. hearing that itsy was ready he would smile more- i know you'll do great just a pitty i can't join you guys this time around -he would say it in his normal whisper though he was glad he wasn't joining in this round it gave him time to be ready and his puppets at hand for his use, though it did sadden him all his friends would be passing him by- i have faith in all of you, your all amazing and i'll always be there to cheer you guys on ItsumoAi: -Itsy would laugh softly getting bopped on the nose and noticing that taka had not noticed it was a different kitten this time that he held.-“ I love my kittens Neko” –she pointed to the kitten in Yume’s lap- “I found on my way to Yonshi and Nemo” –she pointed to the little white kitten that Taka held- “Neoku gave her to me” –she smiled remembering the day Neoku gave Nemo to her she was completely taken aback by the gift but she was still very happy.- “I wish you could take the Exams Yume, We would have fun especially on the sparing against the Sensei’s part.” –she giggled once more as she leaned back to rest against the tree- “Do you know if Miss Ryu is holding another class tonight?” –the question was directed to both of them.- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -he would chuckle- ya i think everyone is excited about me and my puppets everyone wants to seem to fight on my side, guess the idea of my controling and them mipulateing and super buffing my puppets seems to send wild idea's in everyones heads, but till then will just have to wait and see -pausing to try and think if ryu was holding lessions or not he would shrug abit- though i do hope she is i wan to get in some more training who'd have known a blind kid to have perfect aim ItsumoAi: -Itsy would nod agreeing with Yume- “I have faith in your Yume” –she would say with a smile- “Perhaps we should all head back to the gate and see if miss Ryu is holding a lesson” –itsy would blush thinking that the gate area was always full of people she then added- “Perhaps I should go grab my jacket first so that I am not so under dressed.” –she did not want Yume to realize she was so exposed as taka had already noticed himself she did not want the others to see her like this as well. As she covered herself with her arms again and waited to see what the two boys would say.- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -smiling he would nod his head lightly in agreement befor slowly pulling himself up using his staff all the while keeping the kitten close to him in his arms. craddaling it as if it where an infant yume would move to rub behind the kittens ears befor bending down once more to pick up his puppet back and place it one handedly onto his bag- probably would be best and thank you itsy for believe so much in me ItsumoAiItsumoAi : -Itsy nodded getting to her own feet she looked between Yume and Taka- “I’ll take the kittens back to the apartment when I grab my jacket they look sleepy.” –She said softly as she reached for Neko and Nemo with a smile on her face.- TakashiroSarutobi: -he waved to her and chuckled- Might wanna put on a shirt too Guest_YumeMoumoku: -hearing taka yume would chuckle befor saying- i see nothing -he would smile as he let itsy take the kitten from him- ItsumoAi: -Itsy made a funny face at Taka as she grabbed Nemo from his lap.- “Pff like you don’t enjoy it” –she would say but her face still flushed a soft pink color. Hearing yume speak itsy would smile and look to him glad for once he could not see how she looked she would take neko from him with a smile and then say softly- “I’ll meet you both at the gate.” –she said and then ran off towards the apartments with out another word- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -hearing itsy say she would meet them at the gates he would nod his head then call out to her- alright see you -turning abit yume would seem to face the direction itsy ran off in- ready to head out taka? TakashiroSarutobi: He chuckled and stretched out,giving a confirming nod to yume "Lets hit it" Guest_YumeMoumoku: alright -yume would smile befor starting to slowly make his way back the way he had came- Category:Training Category:Casual